disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
An Inside Man
"An Inside Man" is the forty-seventh episode of the Disney XD animated series, Star Wars Rebels. It premiered on December 3, 2016, and is the tenth episode in the third season. Plot Ezra, Kanan, and Chopper have returned to Lothal after receiving communications from Ryder Azadi to meet him on the planet. They wait for him on the rooftops of a town, and Ryder eventually shows up in a speeder while being pursued by Imperial forces. Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper jump aboard Ryder's speeder and make a run for it, only for them to turn back the way they came due to a blockade. Ahead of them is a scout walker, which the two Jedi take down by slicing off its legs with their Lightsabers. They get onto the highway with two speeder bikes on their tail. Both Ezra and Kanan are concerned because they will not be able to outrun their pursuers in their speeder, but for some reason Ryder is not at least a bit worried. All he says is they just need to get them up to maximum speed instead of outrunning them. As both speeders reach high speed, the speeder bikes begin to overheat until they suddenly explode and crash. According to Ryder, he has some people on the inside who have been sabotaging the Empire's assembly line. They leave the highway and soon arrive at Ryder's hideout, where Ezra is greeted by Morad Sumar. After getting reacquainted, the Rebels get down to business. According to Ezra, Phoenix Squadron is enlisting help from another Rebel cell to take out the Imperial factory on Lothal. When the attack will happen depends on what they learn while on the planet. Ezra also notes that their contact "Fulcrum" has intel that the Empire is building a new type of weapon, and the other cell needs to know what it is before committing any attack. In order to infiltrate the factory, Ezra, Kanan, Morad, and Chopper go in as factory workers. Assembled with the other workers, Agent Kallus and Governor Pryce arrive to welcome Grand Admiral Thrawn, who is conducting an investigation at the factory. He reveals to be aware that many of the vehicles assembled at the factory malfunction, and believes poor craftsmanship is to blame. Assuring that this will not be tolerated, he turns everyone's attention to Morad and a 614-AvA Speeder Bike that he last inspected. With no choice, Morad is forced to demonstrate for Thrawn how quickly it can reach full speed. As for Ezra and Kanan they cannot risk blowing their cover and are forced to hold back. Morad gets on the speeder and powers up the engine. As he begins to accelerate, the speeder slowly begins to overheat. Morad recommends they shut it down but Thrawn urges him to keep going. The speeder reaches full speed and as it does so the overheating becomes critical until it finally blows up, killing Morad in the process. This leaves Ezra, Kanan, and the workers horrified, and Thrawn notes that from now on whatever they build will be personally tested. He then turns to Lieutenant Lyste and gives him the order to have the factory on full lock down. He wishes to inspect the line for sabotage. After Thrawn, Pryce, and Kallus leave, Lyste gives the word to have the facility locked down and holds the workers for questioning, trapping Ezra, Kanan, and Chopper in the process. As the Imperials inspect the workers one at a time, Ezra and Kanan need a plan to escape. Ezra instructs Chopper to create a diversion, and he does so by causing one of the speeder bikes to fly off its production stand out of control. It almost collides into Lyster and his troops, forcing them to get clear and allowing Ezra and Kanan the chance to escape. They make it to the corridors and start their search for the plans regarding the Empire's new weapon. But before they can go any further they need to change outfits, and they do so by swiping the armor of a Stormtrooper and a Scout Trooper. Meanwhile back on the factory floor, Thrawn, Pryce, and Kallus are discussing the possibilities that the Rebellion has infiltrated the facility in order to get their hands on their secret project. Thrawn also expresses his dismantlement for Pryce hiring locals to the factory, because it has now compromised security, regardless that the factory has quotas to meet. Kallus, who has no clue about what the project is, wishes to know more about it unless he is successful in questioning the workers. The only thing he is told that the Admiral has a new fighter initiative at the factory. Kallus fails to see how one small fighter will change their efforts to destroy the Rebellion, Only for Thrawn to explain that victory and defeat are often determined by the smallest detail. Giving him an example, he instructs Kallus to remotely control one of the walkers to step forward, which suddenly malfunctions and falls over. The Walker was no doubt sabotaged, which shows Kallus that the slightest error within their ranks could compromise the success of this new project. As for the worker who was responsible for overseeing the construction of that walker was apprehended and taken away for possible punishment. Meanwhile, after rejoining with Chopper, Ezra, and Kanan find where the Empire is keeping the plans for their new weapon. But in order to get past security and download the database, Chopper needs one of those security cards. Luckily an Imperial droid shows up. They get it show its clearance code, and as it does so, Chopper disables the droid with his shocker. Chopper goes in and after the Troopers check him out they let him pass. Once inside, he plugs himself into one of the terminals and starts downloading the database. Meanwhile, Thrawn is informed that two of the workers that Lyster was inspecting had gone missing. He suspects they will impersonate as one of their forces and gather some information before making their escape, specifically the plans for the new fighter. On his orders, Thrawn has the area locked down just as Chopper returns with the database successfully downloaded. The Rebels soon catch the attention of suspicious eyes from Imperial forces, which forces them to run. They make their way to an elevator only for it to have Agent Kallus inside. With little choice, they are forced to enter the elevator with Kallus before the Stormtroopers can apprehend them. Ezra and Kanan restrain Kallus before he can make a move, only for him to reveal that he is "Fulcrum". He proves it by saying the Rebel code phrase "By the light of Lothal's Moons", bringing up the time Zeb trusted him on the Bahryn Moon, and how he helped Sabine escape the Skystrike Academy. He wants to help escape them too, and despite their concerns Ezra and Kanan reluctantly accept his assistance with Chopper already showing complete faith in Kallus. They infiltrate a nearby office and manage to make contact outside the factory. They get word from Ryder that he is on his way get them out. Following Kallus' instructions, Ezra, Kanan, and Chopper head for the east vehicle pool where they take one of the walkers as Imperial forces are deployed to face a Rebel attack committed by Ryder. However, it appears Thrawn is on to them and orders one of the AT-ATs defending the east pool to attack the AT-DP that Ezra, Kanan, and Chopper are controlling. They take cover behind the second AT-AT, only for it to get on top of them. Ezra and Kanan cut their way out and seize control of the AT-AT that is crushing them. They take out the other walker and then escape with Ryder and Morad's wife, whom they tell about her husband's fate. After returning to Ryder's hideout, they transmit the data back to Atollon which turns out to be plans for a new type of TIE Interceptor that is fitted with shielding. Knowing they may not stand a chance against these new type of fighters, the Rebels agree they will need to come up with a better strategy in order to succeed in their Attack on the factory. When Hera asks how they were able to get pass Thrawn, Kanan and Ezra reveal that Agent Kallus is their secret contact "Fulcrum" and he helped them escape. They also learn from Zeb that he sort of recruited him after they were trapped together on Bahryn. Despite Kallus' support, Hera advises everyone to be cautious with their new ally. Cast *Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus, Stormtrooper Guard *Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla, Female Citizen *Steve Blum as Garazeb Orrelios, AT-AT Pilot #2 *Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren *Dave Filoni as AT-AT Pilot #1 *Clancy Brown as Ryder Azadi, Factory Worker, Stormtrooper Commander *Liam O'Brien as Morad Sumar, Yogar Lyste *Dee Bradley Baker as Jho, Stormtrooper #1, Stormtrooper #2 *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Arihnda Pryce *David Oyelowo as Agent Kallus *Lars Mikkelsen as Thrawn *Bonnie Wild as Imperial Female PA *David Acord as Imperial Male PA Trivia *Morad Sumar, along with his wife, makes his second and final appearance in this episode following his debut in "Fighter Flight". **Morad Sumar is also killed off in this episode. *The designs for the TIE Defender, form the classic 1994 TIE Fighter video game from LucasArts, are shown in this episode. *Agent Kallus is revealed to be "Fulcrum" in this episode. *Production Numbers 311 ("An Inside Man") and 310 ("Visions and Voices") were swapped after production started, partially because of thematic connections between 310 and 312. International Premieres *January 28, 2017 (Brazil) Gallery Concept Art An Inside Man Concept Art 1.jpg An Inside Man Concept Art 2.jpg An Inside Man Concept Art 3.jpg An Inside Man Concept Art 4.jpg|TIE Defender schematics concept An Inside Man Concept Art 5.jpg An Inside Man Concept Art 6.jpg|Factory concept An Inside Man Concept Art 7.jpg|Thrawn's office concept An Inside Man Concept Art 8.jpg An Inside Man Concept Art 9.jpg An Inside Man Concept Art 10.jpg An Inside Man Concept Art 11.jpg An Inside Man Concept Art 12.jpg An Inside Man Concept Art 13.jpg An Inside Man Concept Art 14.jpg An Inside Man Concept Art 15.jpeg Screenshots An Inside Man 6.jpg An Inside Man 12.jpeg An Inside Man 18.jpeg An Inside Man 13.jpeg An Inside Man 09.jpg|Ezra and Kanan disguised as workers An Inside Man 19.jpg An Inside Man 7.jpg RebelsS03E10-4.jpg An Inside Man 20.jpg|Kallus looks on in horror Arihnda Pryce With Yogar Lyste.jpg An Inside Man 15.jpeg An Inside Man 2.jpg Sato An Inside Man.jpg An Inside Man 08.jpg An Inside Man 21.jpg An Inside Man 22.jpg An Inside Man 23.jpg|"I just have to make this look convincing." An Inside Man 10.jpg An Inside Man 1.jpg|Breaking into an AT-AT An Inside Man 4.jpg An Inside Man 5.jpg An Inside Man 11.jpg Sabine Zeb An Inside Man.jpg An Inside Man 17.jpeg Category:Star Wars Rebels Episodes